leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeagoth/Queen
| firstdetail = This is a click-on-target ability. The ability will not benefit from its own damage amplification. | secondpic = | secondname = Knight Crusade | secondinfo = (Active): Queen creates two knight pieces for 6 seconds, which are under her command. She can direct them to attack a unit, slowing the unit for 0.75 seconds and dealing physical damage per strike. The Knights have armor and magic resist equal to 50% of Queen's and have 50% attack speed. Slow duration is refreshed per strike. | secondlevel = | seconddetail = Knight Pieces will not attack on their own without player input or if Queen takes damage in which case the Knights will attack the threat. | thirdpic= | thirdname = Bishop Escort | thirdinfo = (Active): Queen commands her bishops to escort her across the battlefield, gaining increased armor and magic resist along with a shield for 5 seconds. | thirdlevel = | thirddetail = N/A | ultipic = | ultiname = Checkmate | ultiinfo = (Active): Queen claims an enemy champion as the prize, marking the target as "objective" for 6 seconds. The target deals reduced damage and if the target dies within the 6 seconds, all surrounding enemy units and champions are stunned for 1.5 seconds and dealt a percentage of the slain champion's maximum health as magic damage. | ultilevel = | ultidetail = Only the damage debuff portion can be removed by Quicksilver Sash. }} Lore: Princess Emma Du Royaute was a hard-headed and stubborn young woman. Only a handful of servants were willing to be in her presence for the increased pay. For the rest, not even money could have them withstand Emma's many "impulses". At any moment, Emma would spring from her chair and dive at a weapon hanging from her walls and immediately demand a duel from anyone in her sight. The servants would have to react quickly with a weapon of their own or suffer cuts and other injuries. Her weapon collection was a sight to behold as there were swords of different lengths, axes of different sizes, bows of different materials and more. However, Emma's greatest pleasure came from her diamond-encrusted chess board, complete with ivory and ebony pieces with gold and silver etchings in them, respectively. She would spend hours on end competing against her servants and guests. She bested the greatest chess players she could find and always had a strategy. Her "plan B" was in the form of multiple strategies that could change at any moment. But, one day, Emma's mother fell to illness and passed away. Emma's heart was broken. After much mourning, Emma decided to honor her mother by not only accepting the throne but by also becoming a master-general in her nation's army. Her combat training and critical thinking became powerful assets on the battlefield. War satisfied her cravings to conduct battles and create strategies. However, over time, many of her men started to worry. Many of her strategies bore similarities to a chess game's strategies. They saw themselves as expendable pawns and it seemed as if Emma, for the pure pleasure of applying chess strategies to real-life combat, would be delighted to treat them as such. The men decided to enlighten Emma about the League of Legends, where she could practice her pleasure and command a team of other champions to do as she pleases. Emma, being the pursuer of combat that she was, was the happiest woman alive on the day that she was accepted into the League. "Your plan is very cute. Too bad I can crush it in more ways than you can imagine." - Queen Emma Patch history Category:Custom champions